


together

by tartejetaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartejetaime/pseuds/tartejetaime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he lay back, Zitao curled around him, resting his head on his chest. </p><p>“We’re really here now.” he said softly.</p><p>“Where, Taozi?” </p>
            </blockquote>





	together

_“lets go on an adventure hyung!!!”_ Zitao had texted him, followed by approximately 20 emojis, varying from stars to green leaves and sparkles. For some reason, Junmyeon had expected it to be another excursion to 24-hour grocery stores to find “the most perfect avocado”.

However, Zitao showed up at his door with mittens and scarves, quickly saying hello with a peck and then jamming a beanie on his head.

“It might be a bit chilly, autumn is in the air.” 

“Taozi, where are we-” 

“You’ll see!!” 

They walked quickly, Junmyeon holding his boyfriend’s hand and trying to match the pace of his longer legs. It was late, the sun was fully set and the stars would be out if they weren’t in the middle of the city. He recognized the path to the river.

“We’re here!” Tao proclaimed, stopping at what appeared to be a random section of ground on the side of the river. A small ice-cream shack faces the path, lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Tao lead him to a small grassy mound and lay down, patting the earth next to him in invitation. Junmyeon, still slightly confused but enjoying the time together, followed suit. As he lay back, Zitao curled around him, resting his head on his chest. 

“We’re really here now.” he said softly.

“Where, Taozi?” 

“Together.”  

“Oh…”  

They lay quietly for a breath, Tao slowly counting their syncing heartbeats.

“You said once that you wanted to lie under the stars and look up.” Tao started hesitantly. “We’re so busy and the city lights don’t let the stars through but look, the ice-cream place is space themed…. and…” he continued tripping slightly on his words. 

Junmyeon shifted and turned his head over. The small shack had old carnival lights in the shape of shooting stars and planets all around the sides and back.

“I just- I guess I thought maybe-” he stammered again .

“It’s perfect, Taozi.” Junmyeon hurried, kissing the top of Tao’s head. The latter wiggled up a bit to peck his chin. Warmth filled Junmyeon’s chest in the absence of sunlight and he felt flowers bloom in his heart.  

“It’s really perfect.” he repeated, hugging Tao into his chest, as close to the flowers as he could.

“You know why I wanted to look at the stars with you?” Junmyeon asked, a moment later. 

“Why?” Tao replied, enjoying the gentle rubbing of Junmyeon’s hand on his side through his coat.  

“You’ll say it’s lame, but when you look at the stars, you’re looking so far away, across space and time, so to look at them with someone makes you feel like you’re together everywhere forever.” 

“Are we gonna be together everywhere forever?” Zitao asked. 

“Yes.” Junmyeon replied. 

“Good.”   The world seemed to carry on around their bubble, river ever-flowing, distant sounds of city traffic, dull voices from the surrounding park. Their world was now their hearts beating softly, quiet breath and gentle words.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not even 500 words bye


End file.
